


Worth the Wait

by Rachiepoo



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenges [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Drinking, Gay Bar, M/M, Pole Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachiepoo/pseuds/Rachiepoo
Summary: The club's packed—people glittering under the technicolor lights.  Their bodies are melded together, dancing.  Women dressed as men; men dressed as women—even people who prefer not to go by either gender and dress ambiguously.  And then there are the men that dress...well.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenges [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1228097
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This was my take on September's drabble challenge for the Drarry discord. The theme this month was _journey_. I actually ended up listening to Journey while writing this, which was sort of fun. Thank you to the mods and my fellow participants.

The club's packed—people glittering under the technicolor lights. Their bodies are melded together, dancing. Women dressed as men; men dressed as women—even people who prefer not to go by either gender and dress ambiguously. And then there are the men that dress... _well._

Harry swings his shot back, gulping the harsh liquid quickly. His eyes have been steady on one particular body for the whole evening. The man across the room that’s been dancing in a cage suspended from the ceiling. He doesn’t know why this particular man has caught his fancy. Perhaps it’s the glowing spotlight focused on him? The way the light makes his hair illuminate like the moon. Or maybe it’s the fact he’s wearing nothing but a pair of skin tight, white shorts. Shorts that leave very little to the imagination, showcasing his rather alarming... _assets._

There’s a pole inside his cage, and Harry’s mind blanks as the man grips it with both of his thighs. His muscles strain as he pulls himself up the bar. And then this is when Harry is knocked forward, both literally and figuratively. The crowd of the club is moving, pushing him. His beer spills, a drag queen pinches his cheeks (front and back), and a strong arm wraps around his waist. “Hey, sugar,” the stranger yells into his ear over the thumping bass. 

“Er,” Harry pushes the man off of him, “Excuse me.” 

One step becomes two. He’s getting closer, but not enough. There’s two women kissing. He tries to push past as gently as he can without disturbing them. And then finally, finally, the cage is within his reach. 

It’s as if he senses Harry’s approach. Because he’s turning, and his chest sparkles underneath the light. Silver eyes meet his. “Hi Potter,” the man smiles coyly, flexing his arms as he reaches above for the pole. 

“Draco,” Harry says reverently. 

“Took you awhile,” Draco smirks. “Was it worth the wait?” 

Harry reaches for him. “Always.”


End file.
